Don and Jess: Playtime and Ideas
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Haven't really got a summary. Just read please. You know you want to. FA DL


Begin Transmission

Alright Lacy here. Sorry for the wait. Not only do I have a sprained wrist but my muse and plot bunny seemed to vanish for a bit. Sarah helped bring them back. So this one, well you know what? I'm gonna leave it as a surprise. Hehe. Have fun!

Disclaimer: Now where would the fun be if I actually admitted it?

End Transmission

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Don straightened his tie as he finished dressing for work. He stayed nice and quiet since Jess had the day off and he didn't want to wake her. Ashlyn had kept her up late the night before crying. They couldn't figure out why so they let her cry it out. It was the first time she had really kept them up with crying since she had been born. Kneeling down on Jess' side of the bed, Don moved some hair out of her face and gave her a gentle kiss before pulling the blankets up around her shoulders and leaving the room. He quietly slipped into Ashlyn's room and walked over to her crib. He wasn't surprised to see bright blue and brown eyes staring up at him. During her first couple of months more brown had appeared in her eyes and now they were about half brown, half blue. Don smiled and picked Ashlyn up.

"You gonna be good for Mommy and Aunt Lindsay today?" Don asked his daughter as he sat in the rocking chair. He knew he might be late for work but Jarvis would understand. "You kept Mommy up late so if you could let her sleep a while longer, it would make Daddy very happy." Don ran his finger along Ashlyn's face and smiled as she grabbed onto it. "I love you so much Ashlyn May Flack."

Placing a kiss on Ashlyn's head, Don stood and placed her back in her crib, pulling her blanket up just like he had done with Jess.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Jess woke up about an hour after Don left and got out of bed to check on Ashlyn. Seeing her daughter smiling at her, Jess picked her up.

"Hey you." Jess said, giving Ashlyn a kiss. "How about you and I take a shower before heading over to Aunt Lindsay's?"

Ashlyn gave her mother a smile and the two took a shower before getting dressed and heading over to Danny and Lindsay's place. Lindsay had something she wanted to talk to Jess about and Jess thought it would be a good time for the girls to play. True, Lucy was almost a year older then Ashlyn, Lucy had proved to be very protective of her little cousin and enjoyed having her around. They arrived at the Messer home and Lindsay let them in.

"Hey Jess." Lindsay said. "And little Ashlyn, how are you?"

Jess handed Ashlyn to Lindsay so she could take off her shoes and place Ashlyn's diaper bag down.

"She kept me up pretty late last night crying." Jess said. "First time too. Don and I still can't figure out why."

Lindsay smiled. "Some times they just need to cry. Lucy used to do it a lot when she first came home. She stopped after about five months. Danny was very thankful."

Jess laughed as she took her daughter back. "Yeah I imagine he would be. Where is Miss Lucy?"

Lindsay nodded her head down the hall. "Sleeping. She had a stomach ache last night. Daddy decided to give her a whole bottle at one time."

(A/N: My dad did that with my brother even though my mom said not too and Peter ended up throwing up down my dad's back. One of those memories my mom has that makes me wish I was older so I could have been around to see it.)

Jess shook her head. "Even Don knows better then that. Course that could be because his mom and mine warned him."

"See Danny doesn't listen to warning. Our moms told him too." Lindsay laughed.

Jess sat down on the couch with Ashlyn as Lindsay went to get Lucy who they could hear waking up over the baby monitor. Lindsay brought Lucy out and placed her in her playpen then Jess put Ashlyn in with her. Lucy right away, moved over to Ashlyn and helped her sit up against one of the big bears that was in with them. Lindsay and Jess smiled. Lindsay turned back to Jess.

"So Danny mentioned that the ones who shot up the bar hit again." Lindsay said.

Jess nodded. "Uh yeah. It's got Don and Jarvis angry cause we can't find anything to get these guys."

Lindsay leaned back on the couch. "They've got to slip up some time and we'll get them."

Jess sighed. "Yeah hopefully. So what did you want to talk about?"

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Don ran a hand over his face as he read through the latest crime report on the guys who hit the bar.

"Anything?" Jarvis asked.

Don shook his head and sat back in his chair. "No nothing. What bullets that were found aren't getting us anywhere and since it's a drive by shooting, there isn't any other evidence to go on."

Jarvis leaned against Jess' desk and crossed his arms. "I don't like criminals that are this good."

Don crossed his arms as well. "Yeah that makes two of us."

"So where are Jess and Ashlyn today?" Jarvis asked, moving to a happier subject.

"Over at the Messer's." Don said. "Linds has something she wants to talk to Jess about and Jess decided that the girls could have a play date."

Jarvis smiled. "Ah a girl's day in."

Don laughed as he nodded. "Yeah pretty much."

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Jess smiled. "Does Danny know you want to do this?"

Lindsay nodded. "Yeah we talked about it a few nights ago. It was actually his idea that we talked to you and Don since you're the only ones aside from Mac who've done this."

"And we will be glad to give any help we can." Jess said. "Any idea when you want it?"

"Beginning of November." Lindsay said. "Gives my family time to get the money together so they can be here for it."

Jess leaned back against the couch arm. "Sounds good." she smiled. "So you and Danny are going to have a formal wedding. This will be fun."

Lindsay laughed at the look on Jess' face.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Begin Transmission

Ok so I wasn't going to say they were talking about a wedding but I decided to be nice. Yes Mr. and Mrs. Messer are going to have a formal ceremony. Remember Danny and Don talked about in the story where Danny and Linds got married. Don't worry I will be getting back to Hawkes and Sam. That will be soon. I think. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission

Sarah here!! Love it Lacy!!!!!! Lucy should be able to talk soon. That'll be some fun dialogue. :D Okay, I need to get back to working on my newest plot bunny. Fun. Kisses~Sarah


End file.
